The Only Thing On My Mind
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Tawni and CHad are interviewed about their wedding after their honeymoon. Chad/Tawni, implied Sonny/Chad. Based slightly off of "The Best Days of Your Life" by Kellie Pickler.


**The Only Thing On My Mind **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SWAC. And if I did, this story wouldn't exist, so I guess I'm glad?

**Summary: **Tawni and Chad are interviewed about their thoughts on their wedding day after their honeymoon. Tawni/Chad implied Sonny/Chad. Based slightly off of "The Best Days of Your Life" by Kellie Pickler.

Tawni clutched my arm as I sat back a little farther in the couch that was planted on the middle of the stage.

We were on a new talk show hosted by Destiny Delongpre and she was being quite bitter. I guessed it was because of the ring on Tawni's finger whereas, hers was bare.

"So," Destiny started putting a forced smile on her red lips. "You two were just married in New Mexico, I here? Just about a month ago, and you just got back this morning?"

"Yes, the flight just landed about an hour ago and we rushed over to come be on the show for you. We never miss an episode." I lied through my teeth.

I had been alive for twenty two years and this morning was the first time I had ever even heard of this woman.

"Well, that is so thoughtful of you! Now I have a few questions for you! Do you think you could answer them?"

"Well of course!" Tawni screeched. I hated the sound of her voice, it was like nails on a chalkboard, and boy, did she like to talk!

"Okay so, how was your honeymoon?" Destiny asked, sitting forward a bit in her seat, and smiling falsely.

"Great." I said not even trying to fake enthusiasm.

Tawni ignored this fact and answered, "Amazing, wasn't it, Chaddy?"

How many times did I have to tell her, my name is Chad! I hate the name Chaddy, it sounds like a brand of a dog food brand or something, as did our celebrity name, _Chawni_.

"It sure was." I responded looking at my feet.

"So, what were you two thinking on your wedding day?"

I froze. I'm sure Tawni wouldn't like to hear _my_ answer.

So I let Tawni drone on and on.

She talked about how she didn't want me to see her dress and how she was afraid the cake would be dropped or the limo would be late and how she felt completely perfect standing on the altar with me, and when we kissed she knew we would be together forever and if she tripped on stage she would have died, and how she could only look at me.

She talked forever while I pondered the subject of what I thought on that "special" day.

I didn't care about the dress, or the cake, or the limo. I didn't even think about how I felt with _her_ at the altar and the kiss felt forced and nowhere near magic. And if she tripped on stage I would have laughed at her, and my eyes never left the maid of honor.

I didn't think about Tawni once that day, or the life we would spend together.

I thought about the ring that I would never _want_ to give to Tawni. I thought about putting it on the girl that I loved and holding her close, and I thought about her heart.

I thought about Sonny Monroe, and the worst day of my life. The day I let her walk out of my life.

I thought about how pretty she looked in her purple dress and how the flowers looked pretty next to her eyes.

I thought about our first kiss and how _perfect_ it was, and that I never wanted it to end.

Sonny was the only thing on my mind, well other than, "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

My best time was with Sonny, only Sonny.

I had no thoughts about Tawni that day because I don't love Tawni, I don't see how anyone could.

"And that's when I found out I was pregnant!" Tawni's shrill voice shocked me back into reality.

"What the hell?" I asked giving her a cold glare.

"Yes, it's true. We're having a baby Chad." She said giving me a 'be happy we're on camera' look.

"So, Chad, you never answered our question, what did you think about on your wedding day?" Destiny urged.

"Sonny Monroe." Shit, did I just say that out loud?

Tawni gasped and looked at me with cold eyes, her mouth dropped. Destiny laughed hysterically.

"You better explain this right now! It was just a slip of the tongue right, Chad It's nothing to-" Tawni was babbling. I dropped my ring into her lap and pulled my arm away and walked out of the studio.

I bumped into a familiar brunette girl.

"Hello, Chad." She said longingly.

"Did you just hear all of that?" I asked.

She raised the left corner of her upper lip. "Well I saw it." She said raising her phone and pulling her purse up on her arm a little bit more. I forgot that was live! Shit!

"Hi, Sonny." I said after a moment of silence and put on a goofy grin.

She just smiled at me and walked away.

**(AN) So, should I make another chapter in Sonny's view or is it even worth it? REVIEW! Please?**

**- Ema**


End file.
